Yo quisiera ser
by Cony-Asakura
Summary: Ohaio! bueno,songfics desde el punto de vista de Yoh,la cancion es Yo quisiera ser de Reik, espero que les guste n.n


**Shaman King no me pertenece, solo tome prestado los personajes para hacer este fics.**

_**Yo quisiera ser**_

Hay esta ella, tan hermosa como siempre… aunque este llorando, sigue siendo la mujer más hermosa que pisa la Tierra… ah, disculpen soy Yoh Asakura, tengo 20 años y la mujer hermosa que esta llorando es Anna Kyouyama, de mi edad y mi mejor amiga… me imagino que se preguntaran porque Anna esta llorando ¿no?... pues, verán nuevamente la dejo su novio, ella llora sobre mi hombro y yo, como su mejor amigo, estoy aquí con ella, abrazándola y dándole animo

_**Soy tu mejor amigo**_

**_Tu pañuelo de lágrimas_**

_**Y amores perdidos**_

_**Te recargas en mi hombro**_

_**Tu llanto no cesa**_

_**Yo solo te acaricio**_

-Yoh… -me dice entre sollozos- ¿Por qué me pasa esto? ¿Por qué la vida es así conmigo? ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer todo esto?

Preferí guardar silencio y estrecharla más entre mis brazos, para ser sincero esta situación me ponía triste y feliz… triste porque odio verla sufrir por tipos que no valen la pena, por tipos que nunca se la merecieron y feliz porque ella está nuevamente libre y quizás así tengo una oportunidad con ella, de estar con la mujer que amo más que a mi vida… mi hermosa Anna…

-Yoh dame un consejo –me dijo de pronto mientras me miraba y cristalinas lágrimas aun salían de sus negros y profundos ojos -

-¿Un consejo? –repetí algo aturdido-

-Si, un consejo –dijiste con una sonrisa, una pequeña, pero preciosa- tú eres hombre, sabes como me comporto con ellos, dime en que me equivoco y así, quizás, pueda encontrar la forma para…-

-Anna, tú no te equivocas –la interrumpí, mientras le secaba las lágrimas que caían por sus blancas mejillas-

-¿No lo hago? –me preguntas con cierta confusión-

-No, ellos son muy tontos, como para darse cuenta lo buena y magnifica que eres, Anna –le digo con una sonrisa- tú eres perfecta y eso ellos no lo aprecian

-Yoh…- me sonríe –

-Anna, yo siempre estaré cuidándote –

_**Y me dices porque la vida es tan cruel**_

_**Con tus sentimientos**_

_**Yo solo te abrazo y te consuelo**_

_**Me pides mil consejos para protegerte**_

_**De tu próximo encuentro**_

_**Sabes que te cuido**_

Así es siempre estaré cuidándola, aunque nunca vamos a ser novios, me conformo con ser tu amigo y estar ahí contigo, cuando me necesites… a veces pienso que Hao, mi hermano, tiene razón…él me dice que soy un tonto al no decirle lo que siento por ella y conformarme solo con ser su amigo, pero no puedo, simplemente no puedo decírselo… si fuéramos más que amigos, no me molestaría que lloraras por mi… que lloraras por peleas sin sentido, aunque para nosotros tuvieran uno, que lloraras por no tener mi amor…

_**Lo que no sabes es que yo quisiera ser**_

_**Ese por quien tú te desvelas y te desesperas**_

_**Yo quisiera ser tu llanto ese que viene de tus sentimientos**_

_**Yo quisiera ser ese por quien tú despertaras ilusionada**_

_**Yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorada**_

Pienso que si continúo así me moriré… moriré de amor por ti…todos mis amigos me dicen que le debo decir mis sentimientos, pero… ¿y si ella no siente lo mismo por mi? ¿O si se aleja de mi? ¿Si se aleja para siempre, si no me dirige la palabra nunca más?... no, no podría soportarlo, hay si que muero… no soportaría que se alejará, que no me hablará más…

-Yoh? –Anna me sacó de mis pensamientos, movía su mano frente a mi rostro y me miraba fijamente - ¿Te sucede algo? ¿Estas bien?

-Ah? Si, estoy bien, solo pensaba –le respondí con una sonrisa algo nerviosa-

-¿Tú pensando? Debes estar muy mal, Yoh –me dijo sonriendo divertida-

-Oye, que cruel eres conmigo –le dije con fingido enojo- y yo que vine a verte por estar preocupado por ti…

-Jaja… que lindo de tu parte –me volvió a abrazar y yo sentí que mis mejillas se enrojecían levemente- eres un gran amigo Yoh…

-Lo se – me golpea suavemente el brazo y yo rió divertido, luego miro mi reloj pulsera, ya se hace tarde- Me tengo que ir, Annita –

-¿Tan pronto? –me preguntas tristemente-

¿No quiere que me vaya? ¿Eso trata de decirme? Me gustaría quedarme… quedarme para siempre junto a ti…se lo diré…no mejor no…mejor, continuo guardando mis sentimientos, no quiero que te alejes y que solo en mi mentes continúes…

-Si, ya debo irme –le conteste mientras me levantaba del cómodo sofá, donde conversábamos o más bien, donde la consolaba-

-Vendrás mañana ¿cierto? –Preguntaste mientras me acompañabas a la puerta-

-Si, si quieres claro –abrí la puerta y salí de la casa de Anna, viendo la noche estrellada-

-Si, si quiero, pero mañana vienes a almorzar ¿vale? –Sonreíste mientras te apoyabas en la puerta-

-Vale, hasta mañana Annita –me besaste la mejilla, como de costumbre, cuando nos despedíamos-

-Ten cuidado en el camino, Yoh –

-Oye, ya estoy grandecito y se cuidarme solo, no te preocupes –digo mirándola directamente a los ojos y con una sonrisa, adoro que se preocupe por mi –

-Bueno, adiós Yoh –

-Adiós Annita – le sonrió por última vez, en el día, ya que se que mañana le daré otra sonrisa, ella me la devolvió y entro en su casa y yo emprendí el camino a la mía-

_**Tu te me quedas viendo**_

_**Y me preguntas**_

_**Si algo me esta pasando**_

_**Y yo no se que hacer si tu supieras**_

_**Que me estoy muriendo**_

_**Quisiera decirte lo que yo siento**_

_**Pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces**_

_**Y que solo en mi mente vivas para siempre**_

¿Saben una cosa? Soy el único capaz de sacarle tantas sonrisas a Anna y eso me hace feliz… Las sonrisas de Anna son únicas y muy especiales…

La frase "eres un gran amigo" resuena en mi mente…Amigo, solo eso, un amigo… nunca seré más que un amigo para Anna…y yo me muero por ser más que un amigo…

Me encantaría ser el causante de tu llanto, que estés enamorada de mí, como yo de ti... y así poder vivir por siempre juntos…

Yo quiero que me regales, por lo menos, un beso de esos hermosos labios… Oh, Anna muero por un beso tuyo, un abrazo tuyo…

**_Por eso yo quisiera ser por quien tu te desvelas y te desesperas  
Yo quisiera ser tu llanto ese que viene de tus sentimientos  
Yo quisiera ser ese por quien tú despertaras ilusionada  
Yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorada  
Yo quisiera ser por que te desvelas y te desesperas  
Yo quisiera ser tu llanto ese que viene de tus sentimientos  
Yo quisiera ser ese por quien tú despertaras ilusionada  
Yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorada  
Yo quisiera ser ese por quien tú despertaras ilusionada  
Yo quisiera que vivieras mi siempre enamorada_**

Pero, para mi desgracia, eso nunca va a poder ser…nunca serás mía, jamás serás mi novia… y yo me conformo con eso… me conformo con ser tu mejor amigo…

_**Fin…**_

**Ohaio n.n**

**Bueno, este es mi primer fics o songfics o.o…**

**Quiero agradecerle a Miki-04 que me ayudo a comenzar mi fics, ya que tenía la idea y todo, pero no sabía como empezar n.nU**

**Y también a Roshio y a Nadeshiko Malfoy, quienes fueron las primeras que lo leyeron y me animaron a subirlo junto con Miki-san **

**Espero que les haya gustado y si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría que me dejaran su opinión a través de un review.**

**Bueno, eso seria todo, cuídense y les mando un abrazo**

**Mata-ne! **


End file.
